


Party Favor

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, No Cult AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Going to a work party is unbearable for John Seed when his partner is looking like a whole snack and teasing him at every moment.(This is one of the “limited time only smut requests” I was sent.)





	Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

> idk how I feel about this one but ah ya know, hope you like it!

“I don’t want to go to the party.” A soft whine left you as you laid on the bed in your dress while he fixed his suit in the mirror. “I can’t keep up with all the fancy talk.” It was just an excuse but you genuinely didn’t want to go.

John rolled his eyes at your pathetic attempt and turned around, taking your hand and pulling you up. “It’ll be fine, I promise. Although, you look fucking delicious in this dress. I kind of want to rip it off and eat you up.” 

Your arm draped around his neck and you pulled him closer, your lips grazing his bearded jaw. “Yes, please. Let’s do that instead of going to the party.” Your voice was low and husky and you could feel his growing erection pressing against you. 

His lips parted as he let out a heavy breath and his eyes closed, contemplating your words. You were sure he was going to give in. Unfortunately, John let out a groan before softly shaking his head and pulling away. “We have to go. Two hours tops, I swear. Then we can come home and I’ll have you all to myself.” 

A laugh escaped you as you couldn’t argue with that. The least you could do is go along with this one thing, no matter how annoying and tedious it was. The whole car ride, John told you about his coworkers- how they acted- who to trust. You knew all of this because he’s already warned you about those you should stay away from. Once you arrived at the party, he wouldn’t let you leave his side.

The party is like any other party hosted by big shot lawyers. At least they had alcohol and you were more than willing to partake in that. After getting yourself a glass of wine, you never left your boyfriends side- not that he’d let you. His hand was holding your hip while he nursed his own drink and chatted with the people here. You didn’t listen to anything anyone but John said.

You always tried to tease him just right. With gentle caresses or simple lingering touches. The way that you’d bend when you knew he was watching. Your dress only stopped at your thighs so it wasn’t hard to capture his attention. Flirting with however would take the bait. The two hours he promised was about up and your feet were aching and you were ready to go home.

As you were attempting to grab another drink, strong arms wrapped around your waist and a thick beard scratched your neck. “I know you want to leave, but I need you to be patient just a little longer.” He whispered into your ear. 

“You make me wait, John Seed,” you turned your head and sent him a playful smirk, “and I’ll have to find someone else to entertain me.”

His gaze darkened and he turned you around as his eyes roamed your body with a strange sort of hunger. “You want to be entertained? You’re really that bored?” 

Hook, line, and  _ sinner _ . You had him exactly where you wanted him and it was fairly easy. With any luck, you’d be back at home and in bed tangled in the sheets with your devilishly handsome boyfriend. Nodding, you stepped towards him and ran your hands over his chest. “Yes, I’m very bored.”

John looked around for a moment before he grabbed your hand and pulled you away. With the thought of going to the car in your mind, you were severely surprised when he pulled you into one of the bathrooms in the building and locked the door behind him. Before you could question, he had you pinned against the wall, his mouth capturing yours. 

He was hard already, you could feel it through his pants and against your thigh. His mouth moved from your lips to your neck and then to your collarbone. His hands ran down your body and under the skirt of your dress. 

“You really wanna do this here?”

Pulling away slightly and nodding, his fingers pulled your dress up to your hips. “Yeah, right here. You’ve antagonized me all night, so now it’s time for your punishment.”

You wouldn’t really call what you were about to receive a punishment, but you grinned madly and waited patiently. His fingers dug hard into your waist and he dropped to his knees- a sight you’d never dreamed you’d be seeing- and he began kissing and nipping at your thighs. A loud moan echoed around the room, caused by the sharp bites of his teeth and gentle touches of his lips against your skin. 

John pulled your underwear down next, whispering softly against your thighs before lifting them onto his shoulders. Hands held firmly to your hips and your fingers gripped his hair tightly and oh when his mouth was on you, you felt your soul leave your body. His tongue was circling over your clit and your hips were rolling against his motions. 

His name rolled off your lips like a curse aged in sin and the devil himself was tempting you. Trying to contain your moans was one thing but trying to stay upright in your position was another. Your hands were grabbing whatever they could- the counter beside you, the frame of the mirror, or even the god damned paper towel dispenser. Luckily, John was practically pinning your body to the wall behind you.

There were snickers and a soft knock outside the door and you gasped sharply, tugging his hair. “Fuck, John.” You tried to whisper, but it came out more in desperate breaths. “People can hear us.” 

John pulled away pressed his lips against your inner thigh. “They can hear  _ you _ . You should be quieter.” 

You rolled your eyes as you pushed his head back towards you, just wanting him to continue you. “Which is your fault.” You hissed. 

His mouth was sucking your clit, tongue moving faster and harder now. You couldn’t hold on anymore and your whimpers echoed around the room in an endless melody. A noise from below you told you that he was enjoying this far too much. You were about to chide him when a wave of pleasure hit you and a cry left your throat. 

He laughed and kneaded his fingers against your skin, taking his time while you took shuddering breaths and waited to come down from the high. He slowly put your feet back on the floor and helped you fix your clothing. 

“Have I relieved your boredom?” John stood, gently caressing your neck, thumb running over your jaw. 

You just nodded, leaning into his touch and pulling on his jacket. Your legs were leg and you were dizzy, just wanting him to hold you steady. “Can we go home now?” 

“You don’t want to go back out there and talk to everyone?” He teased, leaving your side to wash up. 

Just thinking about having to converse with any living soul out there made your face burn in embarrassment. You were sure everyone in the building had heard you. “No, absolutely not.”

A laugh left him as he pulled you in his arms. “Fine, I hate these fucking people anyways. But I’m warning you,” he whispered in your ear, voice low and heavy. “I’m going to keep you up all night.”

Nothing could have gotten you out of that bathroom quicker. You avoid eye contact while John had a sly grin plastered on his face as the two of you hurried out of the building.


End file.
